Hadiah Dari Kaa-chan Sayang!
by Gabby-Chann
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Ulang tahun Sakura sudah semakin dekat. Mebuki sebagai Kaa-sannya merasa harus mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah istimewa untuk anak tercintanya. Littte Sakura! Fanfiksi pertama di Fandom Naruto!


**Hadiah Dari Mommy Sayang**

 **By**

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Haruno's Family**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Ulang tahun Sakura sudah semakin dekat. Mebuki sebagai Kaa-sannya merasa harus mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah istimewa untuk anak tercintanya. Littte Sakura!**

 **A/N: jadi disini ceritanya tokoh Naruto ngga berada di dunia ninja. Dan keluarga Sakura kaya keluarga bangsawan.**

 **Warning: typo(s) bertebaran, DLDR, ga begitu mengerti dimana harus menyimpan titik, koma, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **March, 23**

Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas dan angin sejuk yang berhembus membuat orang – orang sangat senang bersantai atau sekedar bermalas – malasan di sore hari.

Sore itu terasa tenang di daerah sekitar Mansion Haruno. Mebuki sedang memandang halaman belakang rumahnya yang bisa dibilang terlampau luas itu. Ia tersenyum ketika seorang anak kecil cantik bak malaikat menghampirinya.

"Kaa-chan, lihat bunga yang Saki petik tadi," Seru sang anak itu. Sakura, Putri tunggal dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Mebuki tersenyum mendengar nada riang keluar dari mulut ranum buah hatinya. "Dan untuk siapa itu sayang?" Tanya Mebuki sambil menjawil gemas hidung mancung Sakura. "Tentu saja itu untukmu, Kaa-chan," Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga Melati yang sudah diikat. Tentu saja dengan bantuan pengasuh yang sedari tadi setia menemani Sakura memetik bunga. Kesibukan Mebuki dan Kizashi sebagai Pemegang Perusahaan keluarga, mau tidak mau membuatnya menyewa seorang pengasuh untuk Sakura.

"Bunga yang sangat indah sayang," Puji Mebuki sambil mengelus rambut Merah jambu milik buah hatinya. "Pergilah dengan Ayame. Ajak dia bermain air di air mancur,".

Dengan semangat, Sakura berlari kecil sambil menggandeng Ayame yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura kecil. Mebuki kembali pada bukunya yang sempat terabaikan. Dia mendongkak ketika merasakan sentuhan dibahunya. Haruno Kizashi tersenyum sambil memandang Sakura yang tengah bermain kejar – kejaran dengan Ayame.

"Anak itu. Semakin hari semakin aktif saja," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Mebuki tersenyum, ia serasa mengingat masa lau. "Ketika kau masih kecil, kau bahkan lebih aktif dari Sakura," Ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum geli. "Ayolah, sayang," Ucap Kizashi menyerah. Ia takkan pernah menang dari Mebuki. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Ia kembali membaca buku yang kembali terabaikan. Namun, sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Ayame, awasi Sakura sebentar," Ucap Mebuki pada Ayame yang masih terus mengejar Sakura kecil yang tertawa riang. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kizashi ketika melihat Mebuki berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang. "Perpustakaan," Jawab Mebuki singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki melangkah dengan anggun menuju perpustakaan pribadinya. Ia merasa perlu menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Seperti sesuatu yang penting terlupakan olehnya. Ia membuka handle pintu menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung menuju perpustakaan pribadinya yang terletak sebelah kiri dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia kembali membuka handle pintu menuju perpustakaannya.

Perpustakaan itu memang tidak luas. Namun, perpustakaan itu menyimpan banyak kenangan yang sangat disayangkan kalau dilupakan. Buku – bukunya pun sudah ia baca semuanya. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan Sakura. Namun, sehubung cuaca diluar sedang cerah. Ia mengajak Sakura bermain di luar.

Ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang bertuliskan 'My Sweety Sakura' dan membukanya. Ia tertegun memandang halaman pertama album itu. Foto Sakura ketika baru lahir yang sedang digendong Sakura menghiasi halaman pertama dengan komentar 'Welcome to World, Sakura'. Tertulis tanggal 28 Maret sebagai tanggal pembuatannya. Ia menengok kearah kalender yang tertempel di pojok perpustakaan. Itu berarti ulang tahun Sakura tinggal menghitung hari. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan hadiah untuk putri kesayangannya. Sebuah hadiah spesial. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **March, 25**

"Kaa-chan, mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura kecil ketika melihat ibunya sedang bersiap – siap hendak pegi. "Ada urusan sebentar," Jawab Mebuki sembari mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Sakura. "Nanti kalau Kaa-chan pulang, Saki mau dibelikan apa?" Lanjutnya. Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Saki ingin Permen dan Coklat," Ucapnya bersemangat. "Oke, nanti Kaa-chan belikan," Ucap Mebuki. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan melambai disertai pintu depan yang tertutup, dia berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki sampai di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Ia memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan di trotoar. Orang – orang yang lalu – lalang sontak menyambutnya ketika ia sudah memasuki daerah pusat pertokoan tersebut. Ia langsung menuju toko 'Play The Music with The Magic'. Toko yang menjual berbagai alat musik. Ia sempat bingung mau membeli alat musik apa yang tepat untuk permaisuri kecilnya. Ia melihat – lihat di sekeliling toko itu. Ia sempat memperhatikan sebuah biola yang sempat terpajang apik di sebuah meja. Seorang pelayan menandatanginya.

"Nyonya Haruno, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan ramah yang diketahui namanya Sai.

"Hm. Sai, aku penasaran dengan biola ini?" Tanya Mebuki sembari memberikan biola yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Sai. Sai tampak tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan dari Mebuki. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum menjelaskan.

"Biola ini dapat dimainkan untuk berbagai usia. Ukurannya pas dan biola ini sangat ringan. Cocok untuk yang mempunyai cita – cita sebagaai pemain biola," Jelasnya sembari mengembalikan Biola itu ke tangan Mebuki. Ia menimbang apakah biola ini cocok untuk Sakura. Namun sebuah senyum tercetak apik di wajah cantiknya takkala membayang bahagianya Sakura ketika menerima hadiah darinya.

"Biola yang indah," Ujar Mebuki setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan biola di tangannya. "Kau akan membeli ini, Nyonya?" tanya Sai. Mebuki menimang biola itu di tangannya. "Tolong bungkus ini, Sai. Jangan lupa membungkusnya dengan indah," Ucap Mebuki sembari memberikan biola itu pada Sai.

"Anda bisa mengandalkan saya, Nyonya Haruno,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membeli hadiah untuk Sakura. Mebuki memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku guna membeli beberapa buku cerita untuk Sakura, juga untuk dirinya. Lama ia berada di toko buku. Maklum, Nyonya Haruno ini hobinya melahap buku. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan kemudian pergi kekasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah mengantongi buku, ia pergi ke cafe untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia beli dan mulai membacanya.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca dan hari sudah mulai sore. Mebuki berjalan keluar cafe setelah membayar pesanannya. Ia memasuki mobil dan menyimpan barang yang tadi ia beli di kursi penumpang dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Ia berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang sembari memperhatikan jalanan Konha yang mulai ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi. Ia jadi teringat masa muda. Tak berapa lama ia sampai di komplek perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Ia tiba di pekarangan rumahnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Ketika membuka pintu, pemandangan yang tersaji adalah Sakura yang sedang bermain kejar – kejar bersama Kizashi. Tawa ceria Sakura menguar ketika ia memasuki ruang depan yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu. Kizashi yang menyadari keberadaan Mebuki langsung terdiam dengan muka pucat. Sakura yang melihat air muka ayah nya langsung terdiam, ia mengerti dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Um, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar, Dah Tou-chan," Ucap Sakura terburu buru dibarengi dengan langkah kaki terburu – buru dari pemiliknya.

"Haruno Sakura, kembali ke tempatmu sekarang," Seru Mebuki yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang hendak melarikan diri dari masalah. Sakura yang semula berniat untuk kabur ke kamar harus tertahan oleh seruan ibundanya.

"Ini jam berapa Sakura?" tanya Mebuki pada putri semata wayangnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah jam dinding jam kebetualan ada di sebelahnya. "Jam 9 malam, Kaa-chan," Ucap Sakura pelan, ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya marah. "Tak ada dongeng untuk malam ini Sakura," Ucap Mebuki dengan nada final, "Yes, Kaa-chan," ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dengan pelan, membuka dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **March, 27**

Hari ini Mebuki berencana membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Sakura, sebenarnya ia bisa membeli di toko kue. Namun, pasti itu pasti akan memberi kesan berbeda. Jadi, dia memutuskan membuat kue nya walaupun harus bersusah payah. Besok pasti akan menjadi ulang tahun Sakura yang terbaik. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari jauh hari. Ia yakin Sakura sangat senang. Mebuki juga sudah membelikan sebuah gaun yang indah untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Sebuah gaun dengan warna putih bersih dari bahan sutra, dengan pita merah dibagian pinggang, dan renda indah dibagian dada. Gaun itu sebenarnya adaah gaun untuk pengantin. Hanya saja Mebuki meminta khusus agar gaun itu dimodifikasi untuk ukuran anak kecil, dan ternyata gaun itu pas sekali di tubuh mungil Sakura.

Mebuki baru selesai dengan kuenya ketika ia tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendesah sambil mengelap peluh di keningnya. Tak apa, asalkan Sakura bahagia, mati pun akan ia lakukan. Oke, hilangkan pikiran itu Mebuki, Sakura masih membutuh kan dirimu pikirnya sambil menggeleng. Ia membereskan peralatan yanng dpakainya tadi untuk membuat kue dibantu oleh beberapa maid yang bekerja untuknya. Mebuki menyerahkan urusan dapur pada para maid yang langsung mengganguk dan berjalan ke kamar Sakura yang berda di lantai atas, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang duduk di meja belajar dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Jarak buku dengan mata Sakura sangat dekat, itu yang membuat Mebuki menggeleng.

"Jangan terlalu dekat membacanya, sayang," Ucap Mebuki sambil menjauhkan buku tersebut, "Nanti kau tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan harus memakai kacamata," lanjutnya, Sakura mengganguk mengerti. Dia menutup bukunya dan mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di kasur.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Saki, minta adik,"

Ctar, bagaikan petir di siang hari, Mebuki mematung mendengar permintaan Sakura. Bukan hanya Sakura yang meminta, ia pun sebenarnya sangat menginginkan hadirnya bayi kecil dalam rahimnya. Mebuki tersenyum sedih sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Kaa-chan tak bisa, sayang," ucap Mebuki sedih, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang hendak meluncur melalui matanya. Sejak melahirkan Sakura, Mebuki divonis tidak bisa hamil lagi. Dulu ia pernah terjatuh di tangga ketika sedang mengandung Sakura, untung saja Sakura bisa selamat.

"Kenapa, Kaa-chan?" ucap Sakura ketika mendapati ibunya menunduk, Mebuki langsung kembali duduk tegak ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut kecil Sakura, "Kaa-chan, tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mu, sayang. Kaa-chan tak bisa memberikan mu adik," Ucap Mebuki sedih, "Tak bisa dan tak pernah bisa," Lanjutnya. Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya, "Kaa-chan, Saki janji akan terus membuat Kaa-chan bangga," janji Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Mebuki dengan erat.

"Ya sayang, Kaa-chan tahu itu," Ucap Mebuki kembali memeluk Sakura erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 23.30 March, 27**

Setelah acara menangis di kamar Sakura, Mebuki menemukan Sakura tertidur di pelukannya. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar Sakura dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Mebuki hampir lupa dengan kue yang dia buat tadi. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuruni tangga dan langsung lari ke dapur. Untung saja kue itu tidak gosong. Ia langsung mengangkat kue itu dari oven dan meletakannya di sebuah piring dan mulai menghiasnnya. Mebuki menghias kue tersebut menggunakan cream, coklat, dan beberapa buah ceri. Setelah selesai menghias, Jean meletakan kue tersebut di dalam kulkas.

Setelah membuat kue yang ternyata menyita waktunya selama seharian, Mebuki langsung bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuh dan pikirannya yang tadi sempat kacau. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial bagi keluarganya. Mebuki dan Kizashi akan merayakan ulang tahun Sakura bersama, jadi ia harus sudah siap sebelum tengah malam.

Sekarang sudah pukul 23.30, Mebuki sudah terduduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, membuat kue dan menyiapkan semuanya itu sudah cukup melelahkan. Meskipun sudah dibantu beberapa maid, ia tetap kelelahan. Ia harus segera membangunkan Sakura yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi sore, mungkin karena kelelahan di sekolah. Mebuki berjalan ke arah sebuah biola yang sudah terbungkus indah, ia melirik sejenak foto Sakura yang berada di meja tempat biola tersebut disimpan. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Mebuki berjalan ke kamar Sakura di ikuti oleh Kizashi yang membawa kue ulang tahun yang tadi Mebuki buat.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar Sakura. Ketika membuka pintu, nuansa yang mereka dapati adalah kegelapan. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Mebuki melangkah perlahan dan duduk di pinggir kasur Sakura dan mengguncang badan Sakura perlahan.

"Saki, sayang," panggilnya pelan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Namun, kegelapan tak mampu membantu melihat siapa yang sudah membangunkannya. Seakan mengerti dengan keadaan putrinya, Mebuki lantas menyalakan lampu dan seketika kamar tersebut menjadi terang.

"Kaa-chan, ada apa? Kenapa membangunkanku?" ucapnya lugu. Mebuki tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat pada Kizashi untuk mendekat. Kizashi mendekat dan meletakan kue yang tadi ia bawa di pangkuan Sakura yang kini telah duduk, "Sayang, kau tak ingat sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Kizashi perlahan sembari menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka lima tersebut, "Hari Rabu," ucapnya polos, Mebuki tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos dari Sakura. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak ingat," ucap Mebuki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Haruno Sakura!," seru Mebuki dan Kizashi serentak, Sakura membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Saki lupa, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Padahal bulan kemarin Saki masih ingat," ucap Sakura bersemangat. "Nah sekarang, tiup lilin dulu," ucap Mebuki,"Buat permohonanmu," lanjutnya

1..2..3 Hushh, Sakura meniup lilin tersebut dengan semangat.

"Ini hadiah dari Kaa-chan, bukalah," ucap Mebuki sembari memberikan hadiah yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur, mata Sakura berkilat senang. Ia langsung membuka hadiah tersebut. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sebuah biola indah, "Ini indah, terima kasih Kaa-chan, Tou-chan," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Apapun untukmu sayang,"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah, telat banget buat untuk Hari Ibu. Well, ngga apa2 yang penting bisa di post. Sebenarnya cerita ini untuk Hari Ibu, walau ngga ada kesan Hari Ibu. Ini Oneshoot pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Sampai jumpa di Fanfiksi selanjutnya. See ya**

 **BTW, Selamat Hari Ibu! I Love You Much, Mom!**

 **Last Edit: 28 December 2015**


End file.
